


Four gravestones and four boys

by Nellyemmamaria



Series: Four boys [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this little story just came to me late last night so have fun reading it:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four gravestones and four boys

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this happened last night.

A gravestone. A gravestone standing strong and tall on the hill. A gravestone with a name and a date written on it. A gravestone signal the end to a long and mighty life. A gravestone that stands alone and always will. A gravestone with a blond man in green cloths standing in front of it. A gravestone that will forever mock the man in front of it. A gravestone were many tears have and will be shed. Life is not fair and as a nation Germany should know that but he doesn’t and every day he stands in front of the gravestone on the hill and curse at the wind. Life is not fair and it often takes away the person we love the most. Life is not fair and many humans know this, learns that from the very beginning. Life is not fair and ghosts does not exist but damn you if Germany didn’t wish for them to be really. Life is not fair but if it was Germany would be resting in the earth alongside his on and only love, Italy. Life is not fair or else they would all be dead and buried a long time ago. No, life is not fair but then again what is really? A smile so bright that will never been seen by anyone. A smile that could light up the whole world, now lost, forever gone in the cold earth. A smile that even in the darkest of times cheered Germany up. Two brown eyes that used to look up at Germany like he was the only thing they could see. Two brown eyes that spoke a thousand more words than any other eyes Germany has ever looked into. Two brown eyes that never saw the wrongs and the pain but only the rights and the happiness. Two brown eyes that meant the world to Germany, still does, even though they do not look up at him anymore or look at anyone really. One half of a country that never fought and always waved that stupid white flag of his. One half of a country that would always demanded pasta at the most ridiculous times. One half of a country that would always sneak into Germany’s bed and sleep next to him on the nights. One half of a country that died before having its first kiss. One half of a country that Germany never told how much it meant to him. Italy. Italy is dead. Italy is dead and Germany is alone. Italy is dead and is never coming back. Italy never knew how much he truly meant to Germany. Italy died thinking Germany didn’t care about him. Italy, Italy, Italy why did you leave? Why didn’t you back down from this fight? What were you trying to prove? Italy please don’t leave, please come back to me. I miss you. I don’t want to live anymore.

Two gravestones. Two gravestones standing strong and tall on the hill. Two gravestones with two names and two dates written on them. Two gravestones signal the end to two long and mighty lives. Two gravestones that stands together and always will. Two gravestones with a white-haired man with red eyes standing in front of them holding two white roses. Two gravestones that will forever remind the man in front of them that life is precious and short, even for a country. Two gravestones were many tears have and will be shed. On the other side of the hill stands two men holding each other’s hands. “Will he be okay?”, asks the blond man to the right. “Yeah, he will be fine”, answers the red-haired man to the left. The two men turns around and starts walking away from their gravestones.

Three gravestones. Three gravestones standing strong and tall on the hill. Three gravestones with three names and three dates written on them. Three gravestones signal the end to three long and mighty lives. Three gravestones that stands together and always will. Three gravestones with a black-haired man in white cloths standing in front of them holding three red roses. Three gravestones that will forever remind the man in front of them that friends are precious and good ones it’s hard to come by. Three gravestones were many tears have and will be shed. The two men are back standing next to their gravestones but this time they are joined by another man. “Time to go, bruder”, says the blond man before the three of them disappear.

Four gravestones. Four gravestones standing strong and tall on the hill. Four gravestones with four names and four dates written on them. Four gravestones signal the end to four long and mighty lives. Four gravestones that stands together and always will. Next to all four gravestones lays four yellow roses. No one visits the graves anymore except the wind and the ghost.

Nobody remembers the stones until one day years and years later four small boys comes running and laughing up the hill to stand in front of the gravestones. “We are good”, says the four boys together before turning and running down the hill again. First runs the red-haired boy with a white flag in his tiny hands, second comes the blond boy in green cloths, third comes the white-haired boy with the red eyes and fourth comes the black-haired boy in white cloths.

Yes they are good…            

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. I'm currently working on two other fanfic but its alot in school right now so they are not coming up for another few months.


End file.
